


Party Games

by roguesarewe



Series: Company Drabbles (30 Years) [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: 30 Years AU, Birthday Parties, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesarewe/pseuds/roguesarewe
Summary: A Birthday Party.





	Party Games

How Henrik Hanssen had ended up at Emma Naylor's 4th Birthday party, he would have never known. Sat at a table with his wife, he smiled as his daughter played pin the stethoscope on the surgeon with children who were quite a bit younger than her. Louisa Hanssen secured the blindfold over Emma's eyes as she guided her toward the cut out of the surgeon, giggling loudly when she saw where the stethoscope had been placed.   
"Nice try Emma," Roxanna called out from next to her husband. Louisa gave her mum a bright smile and continued with the game, Daniel Levy-Williams now taking his turn. Emma, now standing with Theo Fletcher was still giggling over the fact that the stethoscope had been pinned to the trousers of the cut out. 

Jac Naylor came over and sat at the table with Fletch in tow, the two of them watching the group of children. "That was a good idea you had, Roxanna, pin the stethoscope on the surgeon," Jac told the neurosurgeon.   
"I think we did it for Louisa's 6th birthday. It's an amazing game when all your friends have doctors for parents," Roxanna replied, remembering the fun that they had for Louisa's party that year.   
"When's she going back to school?" Asked Fletch, who was fully aware that Louisa attended one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the country.  
"We are driving down next weekend, before the new term starts," Henrik replied with a hint of melancholy. Every time he had to drop her off to school, he was always a little sad as she was the best thing in his life, bar her mother. 

The door to the small hall opened again and in came another flurry of work colleagues all here to celebrate Emma's birthday. Elinor Campbell had just come in with her mother and Bernie, as well as Zosia and Ollie who looked as if they had just gotten off the plane from the States. Elinor quickly rushed off to give Louisa a hug. The two of them had hit it off when Serena Campbell had joined the hospital and whenever Louisa was home from school, they spent a considerable amount of time together. 

It was getting late now. The party games had finished and the cake had been cut and served. Emma was currently curled up in Roxanna's lap as Jac and Fletch had started cleaning up with Henrik, Serena, Bernie and Sacha. Louisa was also with her father, stacking chairs up to get ready to put away, alongside Elinor. They had turned it into a competition, whoever could stack the most chair was the winner. Henrik, taking a quick break stood opposite his wife. " What are you thinking about, Älskling? He asked, having almost instantly recognised the longing look on his wife's face.   
"I miss when Louisa was this big," she said indicating the sleeping form of Emma on her lap.   
"I know you do. I do to," he replied running a hand down the side of her face.   
"HENRIK! WE NEED YOUR HEIGHT TO GET THE BANNER DOWN!" Jac shouted from the other side of the hall. One last longing look at his wife and he was off again to help their friends.


End file.
